Lighter Than Air
Lighter Than Air is the fifth case in the province of Rocksfellow, created by Tuxedo!. It is the fifth case in Bumberborough Bay. Plot Jackson Walters and the player were searching for clues regarding Carolina Tate when Baxter McDonald said he found Carolina dead next to the Standing Tree. The three reached the Standing Tree where they found Carolina dead on the ground and tied up a branch. Her body was sent to Ferdinand Amado for autopsy. Ferdinand concluded that the killer forced the victim to ingest large amounts of helium through a pressurized can. Ferdinand said that the victim was made unconscious using acupressure points. The investigation led Jackson and the player to the real estate company the victim worked in and to an herbal shop. On the way, the two found out that Carolina was being ordered to kill all the previous victims. There were also enough clues to expose Rita Lopez, the victim’s maid, as Carolina's killer. Rita immediately confessed to the murder. She said that she was in the organization Carolina was in. She removed the concept of Western elements the original group had been using before to replace it with the concept of using the elements from Wu Xing. Rita soon learned from Li Huang that Carolina was misusing the concept of Wu Xing. Carolina became the right-hand woman of the leader and she started getting too proud of herself, enraging Rita. Rita knocked her unconscious one day and filled her up with air to return to the old ways of the organization. Jackson was about to put the handcuffs on Rita but she simply held up a detonator, telling the cops one final message. A surgically implanted explosive device inside Rita detonated. Jackson and the player tried to run but the blast caught up to Jackson, incapacitating him for the rest of the case. Chief Connie Tolentino made sure that the player was fine before assigning them to join Baxter in investigating Carolina’s office. She also asked them to join Phoebe Yates in finding some hints about the organization Rita called "Unsur". Baxter and the player found a poem intended for Arvin Dammond. Alden Holmes was able to make him admit that he hated Li for besting him at poker and bringing down his title. Li was offered protection by the Rocksfellow Police Department. Meanwhile, Phoebe and the player were able to recover a CD amidst all the guts near the Standing Tree. Gabriella Harrison told the player that it was a recording between Carolina and Rita speculating about Unsur’s leader and talking about an arson. She also said that Gary Richards recorded the message. When Phoebe asked Gary if he knew anything about the arson or the Unsur leader, Gary said that he only knew that the arson was not the same as the one in the cabin near the shore. The cops regrouped at the station. Baxter and Phoebe were exchanging information when Chief Tolentino told the player that she received a faded letter in her mail addressed to the whole team. After the player recovered Gary’s message, Chief Tolentino demanded the player to meet at the rendezvous point before it was too late. Stats Victim *'Carolina Tate' (Tied up to a tree) Killer *'Rita Lopez' Murder Weapon *'Helium' Suspects Justin Ira (Witness) Li Huang (Herbal Shop Owner) Rita Lopez (Victim's maid) Arvin Dammond (Victim's coworker) Gary Richards (Music producer) Killer's Profile *The killer knows acupuncture. *The killer has long hair. *The killer uses talcum powder. *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Standing Tree. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Card) *Talk to Justin Ira about details of the murder. (Prerequisite: Standing Tree investigated; Result: Justin Ira’s Testimony) *Analyze Justin Ira’s Testimony. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer has long hair) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows acupuncture; New Suspect: Li Huang) *Talk to Li Huang about the murder. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Body autopsied) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded ID) *Examine Faded ID. (Result: Carolina Tate’s ID; New Crime Scene: Real Estate Company) *Investigate Real Estate Company. (Clues: Stack of Papers, Locked Answering Machine) *Examine Stack of Papers. (Result: To-Do List) *Talk to Rita Lopez about the victim. (Prerequisite: To-Do List found) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Arvin Dammond) *Ask Arvin Dammond why he urgently needed to talk to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Investigate Roots. (Available at Start; Clues: Handprint, Rope, Black Fabric) *Examine Handprint. (New Suspect: Gary Richards) *Ask Gary Richards why he was gallivanting around the crime scene. *Examine Rope. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses talcum powder) *Examine Black Fabric. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00) *Ask permission from Li Huang to investigate her herbal shop. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; New Crime Scene: Herbal Shop) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Clue: Helium Can, Victim’s Bag) *Examine Helium Can. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Analyze Brown Crumbs. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats chocolate cake) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Faded Scrolls) *Examine Faded Scrolls. (Result: Hit Orders) *Analyze Hit Orders. (03:00:00) *Ask Rita Lopez if she knew anything about the hit orders. (Prerequisite: Hit Orders analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim’s Desk. (Available at start; Clues: Torn Picture, Smashed Camera, Victim’s Notepad) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Justin Ira) *Talk to Justin Ira about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00) *Talk to Arvin Dammond about his argument with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Notepad. (Result: Message to Gary) *Talk to Gary Richards about the rendezvous he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s notepad unraveled) *Talk to Rita Lopez about being barred from the herbal shop. (All tasks must be done) *Talk to Li Huang about banning Rita from the herbal shop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Rita; New Crime Scene: Shelf) *Investigate Shelf. (All tasks must be done; Clue: Acupuncture Needles) *Examine Acupuncture Needles. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Elementary, My Dear: Part 5. Elementary, My Dear: Part 5 *Investigate Victim’s Desk. (Available at start; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poem) *Analyze Poem. (06:00:00) *Ask Arvin Dammond if he hates anyone. (Prerequisite: Poem analyzed) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Arvin; Clue: Faded Memo) *Examine Faded Memo. (Result: Li Huang’s location) *Offer Li Huang protection. (Prerequisite: Faded Memo unraveled) *Investigate Standing Tree. (Available at start; Clue: Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD. (Result: Restored CD) *Analyze Restored CD. (09:00:00) *Talk to Gary Richards about the conversation between Rita and the victim. (Prerequisite: Restored CD analyzed) *Examine Faded Mail. (All tasks must be done) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *Credits for the case image Navigation Reviews Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 8/10 *'Plot' – 8.5/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.25 *'Grade' – 'A-' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bumberborough Bay Category:Cases of Rocksfellow